Timeline of the UnUniverse
The UnUniverse exists for over nine billion years. During these years many things happened. This article contains the most important dates in history of UnWorld. Timeline of UnWorld Pre-Unworld *Infinity BC - The Big Bang happens. *Over 9000000000 BC - UnUniverse finally creates itself. *9000000000 BC - Chuck Norris suddenly appears. *8000000000 BC - First stars appear. *7000000000 BC - Giygas appears from nowhere. *6000000000 BC - First planets appear. *5000000000 BC - Maxwell appears from the dark matter. *4500000000 BC - UnWorld appears as a land planet. Pre-Creature *4000000000 BC - First stupid creatures appear. *3500000000 BC - Stupid creatures mutate into an intelligent race known as Worms. *3000000000 BC - Worms send nuclear missle into space and it hits Chuck Norris. *2999999999 BC - Chuck Norris make every worm DIE!!! The Planet is covered by a great ocean. Next worms are much smaller and have no brains. Giygas steals all Worms' technology to create Devil's Machine. *2000000000 BC - Chuck Norris creates first land. *1500000000 BC - 1/3 of UnWorld is covered by land. *1000000000 BC - Alliens land on UnWorld and left 42 Monolites. *700000000 BC - Second stupid creatures appear. *350000000 BC - Dinosaurs appear and PWN stupid creatures. *300000000 BC - Dinosaurs find Monolites and send them to space. What dumb creatures... *100000000 BC - Monkeys appear. *65000000 BC - A meteorite falls on UnWorld. It make every dinosaur (except Yoshis and Tyrannosaurs) DIE!!! *64000000 BC - Monkeys find a meteorite and find a bee inside it. Bee says that it's from 2020 AD, but monkeys don't trust her and made her DIE!!! *50000000 BC - Monkeys take over the world. For some reason M. Bison doesn't comment this... *40000000 BC - Monkeys send nuclear missle in space and it hits Giygas' Devil's Machine. *30000000 BC - Giygas finally reaches UnWorld and takes every monkey's soul. Monkey lost every technology they explored and started to live on trees and eat bananas. *25000900 BC - Bowser is born. *25000000 BC - Alliens send back one Monolite. *4000000 BC - One Monkey reach Monolite and became intelligent. *2000000 BC - Humans appear. HOORAY!!!! Prehistoric *1999999 BC - Nintendo creates his first shame. Ancient *???? BC - Sparta rises and PWNS everything. *1500 BC - Ancient Japan is invaded by Giant Enemy Crabs. *1000 BC - Bowser joins the Nazis. *0 - Nothing happens, but for some reason people started to count years from this year. Medieval *??????? - The ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ is created. *388 - Bowser become's king of the koopas. *1003 - Master Hand recieves "Hater of the First Millenium" award. *1358 - Bowser's Castle was created. *1499 - Bowser takes over Bowser's Castle *1538 - The proclaimed Antichrist, Toka Ryuumonbuchi, is born. Industrial *1789 - The United States of UnAmerica is formed. *180? - World's first water-balloon. *1800 - Zap-zap (electricity for you un-funny, illogics) was conducted with kite and key by some British-American genius guy wutever. *1836 - Bowser creates Weegee,Malleo,Walleo and WalWeegee. Modern *1961 - Soviet Russia sends Death Star to space. *1963 - The Hyrulian Civil War began. *1967 - The United States of UnAmerica takes over the Moon. *1976 - Trololo Man perfomes his №1 hit song. *1978 - Space Invaders make their first attack. *1985 - Mario becomes a superstar. *1993 - Robotnik explores Promotion! *199X - Ness and the gang fight Giygas in a giant inter-dimensional realm. *2001 - I.M. Meen recieves "Hater of the Second Millenium" award. *2005 - YouTube is created by some mad scientist. *2010 - Ophelia is spotted near I.M. Meen *2011 - The scratch cat trys to concer the world but fails epicly *2012 - Doomsday happens but nobody is hurt. *2050 - Spaceship reaches Alpha Centauri. *2093 - Bowser creates a Space Base for himself. Space *2101 - War was beginning. CATS made all your base are belong to us. *2552 - Master Chief started beating up big, bad, aliens. *2723 - Cyber-Dee beats up 6000 n00bs and almost beat up T-5001 and T-5000. *2891 - Malleo and Cyber-Dee team up against the men from Alpha Centuri and blows them up, therefore leaving a portal to the fourth dimension. *2967 - Chuck Norris hates what Cyber-Dee is doing and takes his undefeatable power from him. *3000 - Doomsday happens again and sends everyone to the 4th dimension, but most people were able to return back to the UnWorld the day after. *3155 - Bowser sent his Space Base in Space. World War III and the True Doomsday or End of Time *3156 - Marguerite Williams, Vendetta William's great great great great great (10X later) grandaughter, is born. *3178 - Williams wages war against the UnWorld. *3179 - Adolf Hitler, Vendetta Williams, and TOKA RYUUMONBUCHI HERSELF are ressurrected. *3180 - World War III begins. *3182 - America and Antarctica are blown up by nuclear war. *3187 - Europe goes to great lengths to end the war but fails epically. *3192 - Hitler and Vendetta Williams are killed once again. *3195 - War REALLY gets out of hand when Toka Ryuumonbuchi gets the alien race, The Irkens, inolved in the war. *3196 - Ryuumonbuchi is killed when the left half of Australia is bombarded by nuclear bombs. *3197 - By this point, 40% of the world's population is completely wiped out. *3198 - Irkens are destroyed. *3199 - Marguerite Williams is finally killed. *4000 - The war ends, and by this point ''85% ''of the worlds population is completely wiped out, rendering the world over. After The Apocalypse *01 - Only 15% of people now walk the Earth, and most of the areas in the world are now toxic. *02 - Chuck Norris makes a pact with Zeus. *05 - Now only 10% of people walk the Earth. *07 - 5%... *09 - 3%... *12 - Humanity is over. *16 - Bowser has 3 days left to destroy the UnWorld. The end of Time *105 - Every other universe and galaxy begins to die out. *107 - Time is finally over and the universe becomes a blank white void. Whoa, it's depressing knowing that actually is going to happen in billions of years... Category:A bunch of random spam Category:Events